


These Little Visits

by Bunnyyumyum



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC1, Altair - Freeform, F/M, Smut, reader - Freeform, stuff gets goood, weh weh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyyumyum/pseuds/Bunnyyumyum
Summary: Altair visits his S/O once again; however, this time it's been ages since they've last seen or spoken to each other. Therefore, he makes up for that by giving her some good-lovin'!





	

Standing at the top of the highest viewpoint in Acre, Altair closed his eye lids and took a deep breath before spreading his arms to the side and submitting himself to the still air. Pulling himself up and releasing his entire weight on his tip-toes, the Assassin let himself go.

Feeling the fresh breeze upon his cheeks while slicing through the air as he accelerated downwards, Altair cleared his mind and found his body landing safely into the planned destination. Moving away from the isolated area, the man managed to blend into the heavy and busy crowds of Acre, in order to reach your residence.

Waiting for your lover while standing on the masonry balcony of your room, you scanned the streets below you; trying to locate him. However, you knew very well that his visit may not be permanent, but rather temporary and very short; you weren’t even sure if he was going to show up in the first place. But, you waited anxiously for his arrival.

“Altair…where could you be?”, you murmured to yourself as you sat on a stone stool and placed your elbows on the balcony’s stone edge. Brushing a stand of hair away from your face, you let out a sigh of hopelessness as you rested your cheeks on your hands.

The Assassin would usually visit you during the night; however, it’s been almost two weeks since you have last seen him, making you terribly worried about his current state. Despite having him visit you randomly, you liked to wait for him outside while basking in the sunlight, and embracing the summer breeze upon your skin.

Losing almost all hope, you raised yourself up and turned around to go back into your room. Taking slow steps towards your bed, you let your body drop onto the mattress and closed your eyes. You felt as tired as ever, and the sun’s heat and says made you feel a little lightheaded. Fidgeting around and about your bed, you stood up once again, and picked up a book from the bookshelf that was located at the corner of your room. You blew the dust away from its cover, and looked at the first couple of pages, skimming through them as quickly as possible; you were not a bookworm, and did not find joy in reading. However, you managed to finish a couple of chapters just to pass time.

Just as you were standing up and reading the book, while having your back towards the open balcony, you noticed that the sun’s rays were blocked, and the shadows that they formed on the wooden floor were no more. Brushing it off, thinking that it was almost sunset; a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves tightly around your small figure, making you gasp.

“Thought I would never show up?”, Altair whispered these words into your ears huskily, while burying his nose in the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent.

Grabbing his arms with your hands and resting yourself against his body, you whispered back seductively, “Took you long enough…”.

Turning around as the Assassin loosened his grip around your body, you placed your hands on his face and let pulled this hood down. Gazing into your lover’s eyes, you smiled as you traced your fingers down his face, feeling the heat radiating from it.

“I have missed you, (Y/N) …”, Altair whispers to you as he brings his forehead closer to yours, while cupping your cheeks with his large hands.

“And I too, Altair”, you replied with a soft tone while smiling at the man. Closing your eye lids, you allowed him to embrace your face and moved your lips closer to his. Tilting your face while having your eyes still closed, your soft lips touched Altair’s dry ones; and wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer slowly.

A low moan escaped both yours, and your lover’s lips as the two of you pulled away and gazed into each others eyes for a moment. Quickly, Altair placed his rough hands under your butt, and lifted you up with all his strength. You chuckled slightly at his action and held onto him tightly as he made his way towards the bed and threw you gently onto it.

“I see you quiet have…”, you replied with a slight smirk that formed itself on your lips, and watched him as he positioned himself on top of you.

Altair scanned your body with his lust-filled eyes, and traced your skin with his hands, before taking your garments off and revealing your bare skin to him. Knowing exactly what he wanted, you slowly started to unlace your sleeping gown, slightly revealing a little bit of your bare chest to him. Immediately, Altair helped you unlace them, and buried his face again in the crook of your neck as he inhaled your scent once again before ravishing entirely. Opening his mouth and breathing onto your skin, the man began to place soft kisses on your skin, and nibbling on it as his hands squeezed your thighs every now and then.

Grabbing onto his body, you pulled Altair’s body closer to yours, and started to moan in pleasure into his ears. His kisses felt warm against your skin, leaving your mouth half-open as moans and gasps left your lips as a result of his passionate kisses. Closing your eyes, you once again felt Altair make his way down towards your care chest, his rough and calloused hands slightly touching your skin, sending shivers down your spine. As the Assassin descended your chest, he left soft and small nibbles and kisses on your skin; and held your breasts with his hands, giving them a slight squeeze before placing his hot lips on your now hardened nipples.

Letting out yet another soft moan, you placed one hand on Altair’s hair, tugging on it as he ravished every bit of your breasts, biting them softly and squeezing them at the same time. While your other hand covered your mouth, trying to keep the loud moans of extreme pleasure from escaping. Meanwhile, as Altair was sucking and nibbling on your nipples, he let his hand reach between your now warmed thighs, and slowly squeezing your inner thighs until he reached your folds. Widening at the feeling of your lover’s calloused fingers against your folds, you pulled on his hair a little harder and pulled the sheets with the other.

“Altair!”, you moaned his name a bit louder, whilst keeping your eyes shut and your mouth wide open.

Glancing slightly at your now flushed cheeks and closed eyes, Altair could not help but enjoy the sight of you in pleasure. He wanted you to enjoy every bit of it, especially that it’s been quite a while since the two of you got intimate.

“Mhmm…how does that feel?”, he whispered to you, while opening your folds slightly and placing his middle finger on your clit; massaging it slowly in circular motions. “I trust you are enjoying this way more than I am, (Y/N).”, he continued with a husky tone, as he managed to let out a sigh of pleasure against your bare skin.

Moving his hand from your breasts, Altair grabbed your waist with one hand and lifted it up towards his body, then continued to toy with your folds and clit. “That’s right…Altair—keep going– right there…”, you gasped at his actions, and continued to pull the sheets harder.

Slowly circling your folds and your clit, the Assassin looked you in the eyes as his fingers sped up against your sensitive skin, pinching it slightly every now and then, just how you liked it. Soon, he inserted two fingers slowly into your tight entrance, and started to move his wet fingers in and out, feeling your warm juices on his skin. Altair increased the pace as he continued to finger and fondle with your folds, while having his thumb resting on your clit and moving it in circles.

Cheeks flushed, and eyes shut, you yelled out his name this time as you felt your body shiver and realized that you were going to reach a climax. “Oh—Altair! Yes… Yes, my love!”, you yelled as you could not hold it in anymore, exploding shots of pleasure all over your body, you felt weak and rested your head back on the pillow.

“Oh my—god, Altair”, you chuckled as looked at your lover once more, noticing his wet fingers. “That—that was amazing…and quick”, you continued as thought about how he made you come in such a short time.

Gazing at your flushed face, the Assassin could not help but smile, knowing that he did very well in making you explode. Moving up, and resting his body next to yours, Altair wrapped one arm across your chest, and the other pulled your waist closer to his body. The two of you cuddled after this quick and steamy session. Your lover looked at you and said, “I should come here more often, (Y/N). Since I could at least make good use of my fingers, now right?”, he inquired sarcastically.

Cuddling closer to him, you placed a soft kiss on his lips and gazed into his eyes—tracing your fingers against his skin once again, to feel his scar and the heat radiating from his body. The two of you stayed like that for a while, until eventually falling asleep. You two tried to make the most out of this short visit, so you closed your eyes and enjoyed every bit of it—not knowing when you will be able to see him again. Nor feel his heated body against yours, so you let it all go, and enjoyed every moment.


End file.
